1. Field of the Invention
Standard hospital beds or other framed devices often have no device for attachment of limb restraint straps, body restraint jackets, urinary drainage bags, etc. The object of the present invention is to provide a simple utility clamp for hospital or home usage which may be inexpensively formed and easily attached to hospital bed frames, wheelchairs, gurneys and other frames of any cross-sectional shape and adjustable and attachable along the frames at any point to allow easy securance of limb restraint straps, etc. in a safe and easily usable manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has a number of restraint apparatuses for hospital beds, none of which contain all the features of the present invention. In some cases specially constructed beds are provided with holding means, the special construction being such that it is expensive to produce and in some cases difficult to operate. Other devices have been attached to the bed frame allowing for securance of limb restraints. These often have been inconvenient, not allowing for easy positioning of the device along the bed frame unless the patient is removed and the bed mattress is lifted. Additionally, threading the limb restraint has been difficult for this same reason. Some have also been accessible to the patient allowing loosening of the clamping mechanism. Moreover, these devices have had dangerously protruding edges. Further, the straps are not easily removable. These devices have also had problems with remaining secure as tugging on the restraints can cause a torque which loosens the device.